


Regret is back

by 0draGerbil



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Clef should have known better, Drama, Gen, Guilt, Other, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0draGerbil/pseuds/0draGerbil
Summary: Regret is something that is there. We can deal with it when we grow up at times.Umi thought that she had known what she's forgiven Clef for. Had she really?A teenager is not an adult. And even adults kept on growing. Umi might have realised how cruell Cephiro's way of dealing with Pillar System used to be.





	Regret is back

**She was losing it she knew.**

**After therapy and years of reliving the past.**

**The girls from another world as they used to call them.**

**They finally were getting sight of a bigger picture.**

They had their diaries from that time. The time of being Magic Knights and fighting battles which weren’t theirs.

Now here they were again in that world. Rebuilt on their hearts’ sacrifice. It was not fair.

The apologies from Clef… When Umi was 14 years old she thought that she knew what they meant when she was getting on terms with what had happened during their first visit. She didn’t. 

She was gazing at Cephiro’s view from Tokyo tower. It was growing more and more beautiful every year. She watched and the view brought her mind to the past.

He was 745 years old and had great knowledge. And yet without being able to do anything to help he had sent 3 teenage girls on a path which could very easily lead to their deaths. He knew that he might not be able to help much. Given how much he had cared - No… How much he always cares for his students it is certain that he hadno intention of fighting them for real. Zagato didn’t hurt him. He turned Clef to stone. And yet they needed his help, so he selflessly provided it. He did this while being half hearted and all while heartbrokenly watching the events unfold. He knew that someone would have died in the end. After talking much she realized how much to blame he was and more than him the system. She forgave him eventually. But the hurt was still there. She had gone through the events from her notebook again and now she knew.

She was just a child and they played them as if they were nothing but pieces on the chessboard. Children trying to stay alive in a game with no set rules. The three of them were keeping themselves alive and they wished to go home and at some point she even believed to be more than that. 

_A warrior from the legend_

_a heroine frome a fairytaile_

The painful truth is that she had been no hero but an assassin sent by Clef and the Princess and a pawn in the bigger picture. So were Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, Presea and Ferio. They were all obvious to the real problem.

Emeroude knew that she was cruell for using them for something so horrible. Her last words were intended to be a balm for their shattered hearts.

_**“Thank you and I’m sorry”** _

_Sorry?_ They were too. For being so blind and naive in that conflict that they were unaware of the bigger picture.

And yet Emeroude didn’t spare them. She could have erased their memories before sending them home, she didn’t. For reasons unknown she didn’t. 

Just why? Why did she not give them that kindness. Could she have realised that Hikaru was to be next? Was her willpower that great. It didn’t matter now. It still hurt badly.  
  
And now they were back. Without the will to return somebody willed them to. After years. 

**Author's Note:**

> The whole point of this story was about not being able to redo what you do and about life not being black and white with heroes and villians. It is about accepting those mistakes too. So what if the girls understood that maybe it was not really fair towards them in the end but didn't succumb to depression nor hate? - Just another realization.
> 
> I hope that if somebody read this fic, they liked it. It's what fanfiction is about. So peace and enjoy.
> 
> (I don't own the characters nor the original story)


End file.
